pokemonzetaomicronfandomcom-20200213-history
Safari Zone 7
Safari Zone 7 is the last Safari Zone in the game and is located within the Phoenix Iota. The zones are unique in that no Pokémon battles are permitted and they feature several rare Pokémon, some of whom cannot be found outside the zone. Safari Zone 7 takes place in space, on several interconnected asteroids. As it is located in space, there is no region map available which identifies Safari Zone 7's exact location. Walkthrough An attendant guards the entrance between the Phoenix Iota and the zone, charging 500 per visit. He also confiscates the player's Pokémon for the duration of their visit and equips the player with Safari Balls, Rocks, and Bait to assist the player in capturing Pokémon. Once inside, the player is free to roam through the zone in order to catch Pokémon. The player is limited to 600 steps and 30 safari balls per visit. The visit ends when the player runs out of either. The best method for capturing Pokémon in the zone is to only use the Safari Balls, as both the bait and rock increase the chance of a Pokémon fleeing while doing little to nothing to assist in capturing them. This Safari Zone features two main attractions aside from the wild space-themed Pokémon: and TM122 Plutoforce. Both of these attractions require the player to follow specific paths through the asteroid field and the player must also make two trips to the Safari Zone at minimum in order to obtain them both with the 600 steps provided. While Deoxys's path will be covered in greater detail in its own section, the guide for obtaining TM122 Plutoforce is given below. Guide to Reaching TM122 Plutoforce: ---- To reach TM122 Plutoforce the player must start by going to the right from the Safari Zone's gate exit. While traveling right, ignore the first set of bridges that heads north and continue east to the second set of bridges which will take the player north towards the desired item. Follow this path until the player comes across two different bridges heading away from the asteroid. The player will want to take the path of bridges which heads south from this asteroid. From here the path is very straightforward as the player will not encounter another fork in the path again. Towards the end of the set of bridges the player will encounter an asteroid with TM122 Plutoforce situated on its right-most edge, on the verge of falling off of the asteroid. ---- 'Deoxys' The Legendary Pokémon, Deoxys, is obtainable in this zone. It is located by taking a left at the entrance and following the path in the southwestern part of the zone. It will appear at level 100 and the player must still capture it using Safari Balls. A more detailed guide to reaching Deoxys is given below, if needed. Guide to Reaching Deoxys: ---- To reach Deoxys the player must start by going to the left from the Safari Zone's gate exit. From here, follow the path of bridges while ignoring the staircases on the rock formations (all of these are dead-ends). Because the bridges on this path do not create forks in the path, there is only one possible direction for the player to head in at all times. When the player reaches a larger asteroid than the rest with no connecting bridges visible aside from the one the player traversed over to get to the asteroid in the first place, Deoxys will appear at the top. ---- TIP: Save before fighting Deoxys, as it is capable of fleeing and will not respawn if the player fails to catch it. Obtainable Items |} Encounterable Pokémon |Z|O|70-100|??%}} |Z|O|70-100|??%}} |Z|O|70-100|??%}} |Z|O|70-100|??%}} |Z|O|70-100|??%}} |Z|O|70-100|??%}} |Z|O|70-100|??%}} |Z|O|100|One}} |} Category:Location Category:Safari Zone Category:Needs Image Category:Phoenix Iota